The Administrative Core of the Tri-lnstitutional TBRU will organize and coordinate all aspects of TBRU activities. The Administrative Core will be led jointly by the Pls, Dr. Cari Nathan and Dr. Michael Glickman. The combined expertise of the Pls encompasses much of the scope of science that is proposed in this TBRU, including mycobacteriology, immunology, molecular biology, and clinical mycobacteriology. The Administrative Core includes a Data Management Center (DMC) that will leverage preexisting NIH funded computing infrastructure to manage clinical data, sample collection, sample tracking, and distribution. The DMC will employ a full time PhD level scientist in the central role of Data Coordinator and a Biostatistician. The Data Coordinator will coordinate and control all aspects of sample distribution, sample naming and data collection, and help arrange higher level data analysis with the statistical and computational biology resources that are affiliated with this Administrative Core. In addition to the DMC, the Administrative Core will manage communications between the Tri-I TBRU and NIAID staff, and between Tri-I TBRU and its External Advisory Group. We will closely monitor progress of the 5 TBRU projects and the Clinical Core through setting and benchmarking milestones, reviewing quarterly progress reports, and holding monthly meetings of the TBRU Project and Core Directors. These meetings will require no travel, because all TBRU investigators are based within one block of each other in New York City.